The present disclosure relates generally to the field of amusement parks. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods utilized to manage loose items for guests during amusement park experiences.
Various amusement park rides have been created to provide riders with unique motion and visual experiences. For example, theme rides can be implemented with single-rider or multi-rider vehicles that travel along a path or utilize a motion base. Excitement is often created by the speed or change in direction of the vehicles as they move along a ride path or follow a motion routine. However, the associated motion may also cause a loose item (e.g., a cell phone, cameras, keys, wallet, etc.) in the possession of a rider to become extricated from control of the rider. Once a loose item is out of the rider's control during a ride, the loose item may be lost, it may be damaged, or it may cause damage to equipment and so forth.
Traditionally, loose items are kept in lockers to avoid issues associated with taking them on rides at an amusement park. However, the cost of building lockers is typically high, and the lockers permanently occupy valuable space within the amusement park. Additionally, riders are often reluctant to put their loose items (e.g., cell phones, wallets, keys, and cameras) in lockers. Moreover, riders may use their cell phones to display ride passes (e.g., passes with priority rights) that are scanned at an entrance of the ride. Therefore, the rider's cell phone may need to be readily accessible prior to loading the ride. Riders often prefer to keep their loose items on their person so that they can use them while waiting in line and other reasons. Accordingly, it is now recognized that there is a need for an improved loose item storage system that allows guests to have control of their loose items during operation of the amusement park ride.